The Way It Should Have Ended
by Frankokomando
Summary: [Complete] Naraku decides to celebrate that he has the shikon jewel. But little does he know that this celebration will be the end of him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters involved.

**Authors Note:** This idea popped into my head a few years ago and it wasn't until recently (as in yesterday) I decided to write it down and make a poorly written story of the idea! :D

**Warning:** Story contains unfunniness, OOCness, and grammarical errors! (I don't even know if I spelled grammarical right!)

...Seriously, if you want to keep the few brain cells you have, you might want to hit the back button now.

* * *

><p>"Checkmate."<p>

"Goddamn it, Shippo, we're playing _go fish_!"

Inuyasha threw his cards onto the ground in frustration. Card games always started out of boredom when the gang was trying to come up with ways to defeat Naraku and get the shikon jewel back. Shippo always managed to botch the games up. He played as though it was an entirely different game than the one everyone else was set to play.

It was starting to piss Inuyasha off.

Inuyasha sighed and stood silently to go find Kagome. It had been two hours...certainly Kagome and the others have thought of a way to kill Naraku. Inuyasha walked over to the small group that was discussing ways to penetrate Naraku's fortress and get back the shikon jewel.

"Have any of you guys come up with a plan yet?"

Sango sighed with annoyance. "The only thing we could think of is to just try to get into his fortress unnoticed and try to steal the Shikon jewel back without him noticing." Miroku scratched the back of his head "Pretty good plan, isn't it?" He laughed hesitatly at his joke,  
>hoping it would lighten the mood on the fact that the plan they had come up with was terrible.<p>

It in fact, did not lighten the mood at all.

"So, I guess it's back to brainstorming..." Inuyasha said walking back over to the area where he and Shippo had been previously playing cards.

* * *

><p>Naraku was relaxing in his fortress, admiring the shikon jewel. The power the shikon jewel possessed made him feel invincible and that no one could ever defeat him in battle, not even Inuyasha. While admiring the jewel Naraku felt the need to celebrate with a bag of prezels, Naraku got up from his seat and went to the cabinet to get his bag of prezels. After getting the bag of prezels Naraku sat back down into the chair and started to eat the prezels one by one. Little did Naraku know that this celebration with prezels would turn into his demise.<p>

Naraku was almost done with the bag of prezels, there was just one more prezel left to be eaten. Naraku picked up the last prezel, put in his mouth and began to chew. Unbeknowst to him he did not chew the prezel enough before he swallowed it. When he swallowed the prezel, it became lodged inside his throat, cutting off his airway. Naraku gasped for air and he tried to yell for help, but only thing that came out of his mouth was muffled cries for help. Before Naraku knew it, his vision was turning black and minutes later he passed out from lack of oxygen. In a turn of unlikely events, instead of just passing out in the chair he had been sitting in, Naraku fell forward onto the ground smacking his head onto the corner coffee table causing a fatal wound to his head. Naraku laid there on the floor bleeding and there was no one there to help him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so it's decided. We're going to just go to his fortress and try to steal back the shikon jewel without Naraku noticing us?" Inuyasha said as he looked up from his cards.<p>

"Yeah, it looks that way." Kagome said picking up her yellow backpack.

Inuyasha and Shippo put away their playing cards and the gang started walking towards Naraku's fortess.

After a few hours of walking the gang finally reached Naraku's fortress. Much to their surprise the barrier that once surrounded the fortress was now gone, leaving the fortress vunerable to attack. So Inuyasha and the others entered the fortress to find it quiet and empty. Feeling something wasn't right Inuyasha and his friends wandered around the fortress until they found themselves outside of the room where Naraku kept the shikon jewel. Using extreme caution Inuyasha slowly opened the door and peered inside the dimly lit room. Realizing the room was empty Inuyasha pushed the door all the way open and gave a signal to the rest of the group that the coast was clear. When they entered the room they found Naraku's lifeless body lying on the floor. Kagome walked over to Naraku's body slowly and bent down next to him. She put two of her fingers on his neck to see if he had a pulse.

"He doesn't have a pulse!" Kagome said as she took her fingers off his neck.

"What does that mean Kagome?" Shippo asked as he peered over Kagome's shoulder to look at Naraku's body.

"It means he's dead."

"How did he die? It doesn't look like he got into a fight with anyone." Shippo asked as he looked around the room trying to find any sign that there had been a battle.

kagome looked at the coffee table in confusion."It looks like he died because he cracked his head open on the coffee table..."

Inuyasha looked at Naraku with disbelief. He could not believe that the demon that had given him trouble for so many years would perish because of a head injury. After getting over the fact that Naraku was dead, Inuyasha began to wonder where the shikon jewel was, Naraku always had the jewel with him so that meant that the jewel had to be in this room somewhere. Inuyasha and the others began searching the entire room for the shikon jewel. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo looked inside the empty boxes that had been laying around the room, while Inuyasha tore apart the chair Naraku once sat on, hoping to find the jewel hidden under the cushion. That left Miroku to look under the dresser that was in the corner of the room.

"I found it!" Miroku laughed with glee "It must have rolled under this dresser when Naraku passed out."

Miroku got up from the floor and he and Inuyasha began to push on the dresser so they could move it and claim the shikon jewel. Much to their surprise it didn't move.  
>When Sango and Kagome saw that the two men where struggling to move the dresser to they decided to join in and began pushing on the dresser also. Even with four people pushing on the dresser, it wouldn't move.<p>

Inuyasha sighed with irritation "Why the hell isn't this thing moving! Is it cemented to the floor or something?" Frustrated, Inuyasha pulled out tessaiga and was getting ready to smash the dresser into pieces so he could get to the shikon jewel. Just before he could smash the dresser with the sword, Inuyasha was stopped by Miroku.

"You can't destroy that dresser!" Miroku yelled as he took the tessaiga out of Inuyasha's hand.

"Why the hell not?"

"That dresser is made out of oak! Do you know how expensive oak furniture is?"

"I don't care!"

"Well, you should! I"m not letting you destroy this beautiful oak dresser!"

After hours of fighting on whether or not to destroy the oak dresser, Inuyasha was exhausted and finally gave up. He didn't destroy the dresser to get the shikon jewel. Instead they all decided it was better that they just leave without the shikon jewel.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> That ended on a cheery note, didn't? :D

...If you actually read this whole story, congradulations.


End file.
